Revenge
by Akashita
Summary: Part 2: The Chosen One. He intended to keep his promise but he will have to collect her broken pieces.
1. Part 1: An ode of delusions

The days at Barrow Deeps didn't differ much from its nights. The same monotone sound of steps in the upper floors, faint murmurs in the distance and the exasperating sound of his own breathing. It was maddening. Lately he has lost his will to live, swallowed by his own hallucinations that brought him to such state of mind to stop caring about everything that mattered, about his love for Tyrande and his will to end Sargeras at all cost.

Coming back to reality was so painful that he ripped off his wrists with his own teeth and lay down in his blood awaiting his ending. This is the state in which Maiev found him on her yet very rare strolls. He remembered the muffled voice against his chest, did she take off her helmet? He couldn't decipher her words but felt the enchantment over him. He knew the cell was enchanted, he hurt himself in the past and always healed in a matter of seconds, this time it seemed he did his job properly and almost succeeded in his attempt if taking his life if it wasn't because she decided to show up that night. How much fun the Goddess must be having with him...

As a punishment he got shackled to the wall, long chains that restrained him from moving widely on his cell. Those 9 steps were maddening but this was torture, pure sadistic torture. Maiev came in a couple of occasions to lose the chains and now he was sitting on his bed, arms up and back against the freezing stone. Her enchantment made him sleep evaded and couldn't miss a moment of his punishment. What a perverse mind she had, how she enjoyed seeing him tied up, hungry, thirsty for all eternity and begging her to let him go, to make a simple imprisonment look like paradise compared to his current situation.

That night it all felt different, he managed to get in a meditative state of mind that renewed his strength and also settled his thoughts. It wasn't like sleeping, his body still felt exhausted and he had lost all sensitivity in his hands from being hanging up for days but his mind found a moment of piece and held on to it.

He sensed her presence behind the bars, she liked blinking into the room to startle him, enjoying her melodramatic entrances. He used his demonic eyes and read her aura. What he saw wasn't something he could have been prepared for. Her usual anger had been replaced by kindness and ... was that pity? But what really claimed his attention were three spots that were a burning fire and to his surprise not finding her armour as a barrier to see her. Has she always felt that way and he never knew? Was it all the pleasure she got from seeing him suffering? He hated her with all his being for having him shackled like an animal and wished he was free to hold her neck sweetly, tightly in his hands and wipe that sufficient smile out of her face forever.

The reality was that he couldn't even stand up without being losing his balance and his position against the wall would leave soreness in his limps for months. But time didn't matter there, all he had was time to get consumed by hollowed, deluded thoughts of a life that never happened where he was loved and free, where Azeroth wasn't at risk of being swallowed by the vile energies of the Burning Legion.

Maiev looked at him with unusual curiosity, she knew he was deep in thought, his frowned expression and bare teeth suggested he wasn't in a pleasant scenario. Illidan had been consumed by his own madness and she has been guarding him while those episodes took place, collecting all the information spilled from his lips. Sometimes he spent days whispering loving words to Tyrande while others he just spit vile and anger towards himself. Nights were the worst part, she used to lay and watch him while trying to sleep, his whimpers filled the room, sobs and uncontrolled spams followed by constant cries were her company. She didn't take any pleasure on seeing him like that she started to care heavily for him to the point of considering sending an owl to Malfurion informing him about Illidan's current mental state but she didn't want to face him and Tyrande making vague questions or simply ignoring her, them altogether. After founding Illidan laying in his own blood she considered spending more time watching him so she permanently moved to the shithole where his cell was, in the deepest vaults of Barrow Deeps, with no light and only vicious, nauseous humid air to breath.

She took a moment to watch how Illidan barely noticed her and got mostly scared when he felt her presence after scratching the floor with her boot to claim his attention. His vulnerable state made him incredibly succulent, her sexual appetite has grown lately and she couldn't release her desire while watching him neither was leaving him unsupervised in his current state so she just did what she always did, forget about her own needs and desires, suppressing her feelings and doing her job.

"Sick" he said, facing in her direction with a disgusted expression. She knew he could see her at times however how was something that scaped her understanding. His powerful magic, arcane and vile, combined and being the destined Chosen boy may have given him some extra abilities to survive his blindness. She moved forward to the bars softly gripping them and resting her body against the cold metal.

"What is it now?" She roughly asked, her concern masked with authority.

"You, disgusting creature, making me feel like an animal while you're perverse enough to feel pleasure passively contemplating my disgrace" he spitted. Her breath caught at his words and Illidan looked arrogantly at her, yes he knew, he knew how she felt and it disgusted him. He might have fallen and be caged like a beast but he didn't take pleasure in people's suffering. "You should be here not me, sadistic bitch".

Maiev turned around and hid in the shadows where the dim light of the oil lamp beside her mat couldn't touch her.

" No matter where you hide warden, I can see you. I can see your filthiness shinning where you're standing." She turned around to face him chanting the words to open his cell. "Yes come here, get a closer look, you will enjoy it" he spitted.

"I'm not torturing you Betrayer, I'm saving you from yourself" she said inches apart from him, looking down at his face, being crashed by his hate.

"How nice of you, warden" he said sarcastically " but there's no one else here you don't need to pretend being my savior." She pondered giving him what he wanted, what he was actively asking for, a single strike in his temple would have make him silent for hours, nobody would question her about her decisions. Not there.

"You have lost your mind and that will kill you" she stated. Illidan faced the truth in her words but how did she know? She was never present, was she? Had he been skipping reality to the point of not seeing her mat on a corner? Where did she install here permanently? She followed his gaze to the mat and then to her. His confused look only reinforced her suspicions that he hadn't noticed her all along.

He growled, struggled with the chains and finally himself being defeated in his inner battle. " When?" When did I lost myself completely? When did I stopped being an elf and became a rotten animal? "When did you move here?".

" 3 weeks ago". Silence fell between them.

"How long have I been shackled?" His voice was barely audible, too scared to ask.

" 2 moon cycles". His head started spinning, his hands closed into fists and a deep growl echoed in the room. His body was shaking, a mix of anger and disbelieve, unable to accept that he was losing his mind, unable to be consumed by his cell, his darkness. Illidan started shaking his head and crashing the back against the wall praying to Elune to end his life or give him the resolve to finish his plans.

Maiev stood there observing his every move, seeing him break into pieces before her and silently wished she wasn't there to witness it. Her silent steps weren't caught by Illidan's perked ears who kept swearing and praying all at once and knelt before him. Cautious, she lay a hand on his knee bringing him back to reality, trying to bring him back to the present but she didn't considered his imprisonment an attractive destination.

"Mount Hyjal" she said out loud squeezing his knee "remember Mount Hyjal on its glorious days". He lowered his head exhausted of battleling himself. She even doubted he heard her "Illidan, Mount Hyjal. Remember Elune's light blessing its lake, the blooming flowers, the ethereal surroundings" he straightened his posture remembering a time before the War of the Ancients, before his decisions teared Azeroth apart, when they lived forever before everything was fated to perish. He was absorbed by his vision, he remembered the smell of flowers and the power that emanated from the wild, the druids changing forms and the cracking electricity of the arcane coming from the Well. He must have lost time again because he felt her sitting beside him and a tear rolling down his cheek. The vision faded away slowly consumed by darkness, Illidan lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly feeling empty wholes where his amber eyes used to be.

Maiev said the words to close the cell. She considered her next step carefully but she felt tired of the whole situation, tired of seeing herself in the eyes of others as a sadistic jailer. Her next move would cost her reputation and her life but she would take the risk.

"I need you to behave" she ordered him before getting hold of his wrists and setting them free. Illidan's arms felt soundly at his side but he didn't seem to register it instead he kept facing down lost in his mind. Maiev took one of his arms and started massaging it making it easier for his corrupted blood to circulate normally. As soon as it went back a normal colour she did the same with the other. She fixated her eyes on his fingers, flexing its joints and hearing its cracking sound. There was a time in which all of this was familiar to her, in which her fingers were the ones that needed to be fixed after days of being shackled. She blinked forcefully shaking her head, she buried that part of herself in the past and worked hard of distancing herself from it all, she was not an innocent young novice anymore who would easily succumb to handsome males and empty flattery, she forged herself out of the shattered pieces that were buried in those times.

Illidan began feeling his arms again, carefully treated by Maiev's expert hands on him. He payed attention to her ministrations and to his amusement she knew fairly well what she was doing, terribly well. She lay his hand on his lap and remained there, shaking her head and fighting with herself. He flexed his fingers, rolled his wrists and bended his elbows accommodating his joints to its normal state. Her breath was frantic, murmuring things that he couldn't understand, bracing herself for a moment. Suddenly she turned her eyes to him, he has been staring trying to understand her, perceiving her in a different shade and doubting his judgement that he so freely verbalized.

"You did a good job" he said lightly shaking one hand.

"No need to thank me, I was amending the problem." She looked blankly at her front, letting her arms fall limp at her sides. "I got used to it" her face was covered by a shadow.

"Care to elaborate? Who was the poor bastard that got smashed by the fiery warden?" He chuckled thinking how knowing about other's disgrace made him feel lighter. How miserably low he had fallen...

"I was" her answer a whisper. She turned her face away from him and he was left taking her words. He knew about her past enough to know she belonged to Elune's Temple of Suramar for many centuries, she achieved great notoriety for her hard work and healing powers. She was blessed by the Goddess and the second in line for High Priesthood until his beloved Tyrande entered the order. He lost track of what happened next, his personal aims consumed all of his time and lost interest on anything or anyone who wasn't a means to achieve his goals. He couldn't deal with the idea of her being tortured, who among the night elves would dare lay a hand on a Goddess' priestess? They were a fundamental part of the religious core of their society.

"Elian Shallowtree" she answered as if she read his thoughts "a general of Suramar troops, he was Jarod's subordinate and most faithfull man" he could taste the bitterness in her words as if they were his "We were going to marry. I was young, naïve and scared for Jarod's downfall. I did what I had to." After all these years she really considered her brother's safety a fair prize for her suffering.

"I don't find pleasure in your suffering"

"I misinterpreted the signs then..." He fell silent, he didn't know how to continue, how to apologize after what he saw in her aura. He looked again, the spots had a dim light and he looked confused. She felt his gaze and turned to him, begging with her eyes not to question.

"I don't find pleasure in your suffering" she repeated pronounce every word slowly "I am not him. I can't be him" she squeezed her hands nervously "but all I see is him smiling back at me from my own reflection". A tear rolled down her cheek " I tried to save you, you were dying." A sob scaped her lips "please, I'm not him". She took his hands in hers, fighting back tears, trying to fix everything she did wrong not to him but to everyone, specially to herself.

Her mind twisted and saw Elian in Illidan's place in a second she was straddling him and squeezing his throat with her bare hands " YOU DID THIS TO ME!! BASTARD YOU DID THIS TO ME!! "Illidan tried to let himself free but was too weak to fight back " YOU MADE ME A MONSTER. I AM NOT LIKE YOU." She squeezed even tighter, Illidan was losing his consciousness. She lay forward, her menacing figure over him, her breath on his mouth "I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU" and as she blinked again Elian was gone and Illidan's anguished expression replaced it. Instantly she let go of his neck still shaking out of anger and collapsed over his shoulder.

Illidan was trying to catch his breath coughing violently. He didn't feel Maiev's body over him until his senses were back and by then she was far gone. Hesitantly he encircled her waist with his arms and held her not being able to move and not wanting to let go. In his years he had been called many things and others may have suffered for his mistakes but never he would have torture a female elf and it was a sacrilege to even consider speaking to her without her permission. Imagining Maiev being tortured in countless ways by the one who was meant to cherish her was unthinkable, seeing was that had done to her over time, unbearable.

She was whimpering, coming back to consciousness, her hands roaming lazily trying to hold around his neck. Illidan's fingers started circling at her back, her thin vest barely covering her form. Why was he doing it he had no idea but in his current situation he preferred keeping her content. He used his gaze on her and those dots were set alight. He stopped his fingers only to feel she had already started rolling her hips. He tried to shake her but she was still whimpering and felt her lips on his neck. Illidan couldn't let her do it, hang on him, a disgraced male, after everything he knew he needed her to leave that place and find a better life. She might be his jailer but the woman who was kissing him didn't deserve all that suffering.

"Stop" he said but his hands betrayed his true intentions, caressing her form from her tights to the base of her neck. She was barely holding herself together, consumed by a haze that clouded her senses, she just wanted to taste him and kissed, licked and sweetly bite his skin, too lazy to shift her position Maiev kept her attention to his left side while caressed his right with her fingers.

"No" her voice muffled by his soft skin "I've wanted you for too long" she lay on the side and took her leathers off. He mimicked her actions and was left naked with her returning to her position.

"You're crazy" he chuckled pulling her vest revealing her breasts, taking one nipple between his sharp teeth. Her cries were the sweetest melodies he ever heard.

"So are you" .He took her face in his hands kissing her sweet lips with fervour then rested his forehead in hers. Maiev was overwhelmed by his feelings, the taste of his lips a promise of what was yet to come.

"If I ever get out of here I'll bring you his head". Her hands travelled down his cheek and up to his hair, then pulled, biting his lip and sinking into him. Their loud moans the only sound in that cage.

"If" she added before starting their slow pace. Maiev forgot about who she was, where they were and their natural roles. She lidded her eyes at him and started riding him senseless.

The humid atmosphere of the room matched with their sweaty bodies, Illidan flipped them laying her on the bed and leaving him standing, his thrusts more powerful. Maiev was unable to contain herself, her panting was frantic, her skin on fire. Illidan grabbed her sides to keep her in place, their hips crashing forcefully, Maiev's hands trying to hold the stone bricks scratching the hard material with her nails. She felt some nails cracked but it didn't care, she closed her eyes focusing on what Illidan was doing to her, his shaft hard and hot finding its place within her, reminding her what it was like feeling that good, sending her wave after wave of pleasure.

Illidan took her legs from circling his middle to his shoulders, holding tightly to them. He heard Maiev swear under her breath and brought his lips to her leg, sucking and biting, living marks with his teeth and muffling his own moans. The change of angle was bringing them closer and closer, her walls were contricting around him and he felt his balls tightened.

"Maiev" he said, but she was already there, she was already being washed away by her climax, a indiscribable tone scaping her lips and he tensed and spilled inside her unable to stop pounding forcefully into her.

Illidan let go of her legs gently and put his hands on both sides of her head. She was glimming in her afterglow, languidly looking into his demonic eyes, saying a million things and nothing at the same time. Her words hushed by emotions that couldn't be voiced. He took her lips, kissing slowly and gently as a painful farewell of that moment. Instanctly she felt him withrowing from inside her and stand, only to collapse on his knees, head resting on her thigh. Maiev lowered her hands and caressed his hair. Whatever the future may bring them that moment would remain theirs forever.


	2. Revenge Part 2: The Chosen One

4 days after Illidan's return.

Ellisande had been overthrown and Thalyssra replaced her with everyone's high hopes that she won't fall corrupted by whatever source of energy suited them best. Maiev had kept her distance, not wanting to intrude and observing Tyrande's decisions from afar. Khadgar had been leading the horrendous chimera of an army he managed to gather, heroes from both factions, aimlessly lost in battle and life but with enough courage to face the suicide mission of defeating Gul'dan. She would have taken place in it if her voice mattered but the presence of Liadrin and the High Priestess was sufficient to observe from the shadows. She also didn't want to be noticed and ventured herself in those parts of the city she knew best, uncomfortable by the powerful energies that flowed in every direction, its cracks filling the air. She has always felt disgusted by arcane magic and how it had corrupted her people.

 _Specially him_.

Khadgar decided that it was a perfectly reasonable idea to bring back Illidan now that Gul'dan was trying to use his body, the body she kept guarding at the Vault, as a vessel for Sargeras himself. Horrible decision that led the assassination of her wardens in Outland to be less than nothing, all their sacrifices forgotten. No one bothered asking about her opinion, about what the person that held the glaive that killed him, the one who kept him in a cell for 10,000 years thought about bringing him back. It has taken her years to go back to something close to normal, to accept that her life was bound to hunting and never have a regular life, to erase from her mind the moment his eyes lost his green light. And so her existence was always moved by hatred, with the incessant need of finding a new prey, hunting down whoever was unfortunate to cross her path in the wrong moment.

She got the chance to lay her eyes on Illidan hours after he was back, always accompanied by Khadgar like a little noisy fan telling him all the disasters that took place after he 'left'. Maiev realised soon enough that he looked different but yet the same, at least the same disgusting monster she slaughtered in The Black Temple. But something in him didn't feel right in all his wrongness, he seemed collected, silent, meditative missing his chaotic aura, his uncontrolled rage seemed to have disappeared. For her, this was only another valuable reason to hunt him down as soon as he decided to do anything she might consider suspicious.

She heard a crack in the woods and fled. She managed to camp on the ruins atop Shal'Aran, nobody remembered they existed even though it had a portal to their underground quarts, with Suramar already taken everyone forgot everything they left behind. Those magic addicts always behaved the same way and Illidan would eventually do the same, it was just a matter of time, and she will be there to end him as many times as needed if only to prove herself right. She gathered leaves and a bear's skin and made herself a reasonable nice place to rest, no better place to hide that at plane sight. But she knew some forces of their troops had already caught sight of her roaming the Shal'dorei ruins and she would need to make her presence official when the time was right. And it looked it'd be sooner than she wanted.

Back in The Vault everything remained the same as it was at the beginning of the invasion, their jail corrupted by vile energies, the seals broken and her work, their work, destroyed. She managed to stay calm, redirect what was left from their forces and give Sira the responsibility of training new fighters. But she knew this invasion wasn't a place for a new trainees no matter how skilled they thought they were and most, if not all of them, will never see the end of it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to see it herself. She have cried at nights, muffling her sobs in the cold shal'dorei night, where nobody could see her or judge her, with Elune's light shining bright upon her face. If the Goddess had the answer of how to save Azeroth she didn't say but her resolution was getting in a deep hole and wasn't willing to come back.

Her journey back to the ruins was fast, hiding among the thorny bushes that surrounded the forgotten temple, scratching her arms in the process. In the past days she has gotten used to roaming without her armour it was easier for her not to be recognised out of her usual clothing and got herself a nice dark shal'dorei tunic in one of her visits along with some wine. She has missed their wine so much, she didn't treat herself and considered a shame if anyone knew she spent any golds on good wine but she was alone and she didn't respond to anyone but herself.

She looked around before settling on her hidden place, from her position she could check both paths and Suramar entrance, the ruins of Elune'eth were a privileged place to control members from both factions and nightbornes. Only one day she caught a glimpse of a Kirin Tor dwarft playing tricks on travellers but after getting a punch from a orc warrior she never knew of him again. Her improvised bed hidden between the tree brunches beside Elune'eth's arch facing Suramar, the dim lights from Tel'anor path shining at her feet. She had been used to live in the wild when she was a child, enjoyed the time she spent hunting and sleeping looking at Elune, promising her life to her. She sighed, something was broken inside her, before she took a sip of her wine the image of the glorious days of Elune'eth crossed her eyes, now only the arches with the priestess statues and the core of what was its temple barely remained in place. After everything she had gone through, after all her sacrifices, the pain and sorrow, she felt home.

Deep down she knew she wasn't prepared to face Illidan again and whatever the reaction he'd have in her presence she'll face it in her most stoic manner. Maiev lay down grabbing the starlight rose she left beneath her improvised pillow, its light not fading away yet, a promise of the hope she had already lost.

A loud thud followed by a rush of windtook her out of her thoughts and before she could react she saw Illidan's imponent presence atop the rock at her right, only inches apart.

"Hiding doesn't suit you, Maiev." He said using his vision, checking their surroundings of any demonic presence. Then he saw her, beneath the brunches from where he stood, half sitting holding a rose, with an open bottle of wine beside her and for his surprise, wearing a silk shal'dorei exquisite tunic. He didn't remember seeing her wearing regular clothes aside from the incident in Barrow Deeps.

"How did you find me?" _No Betrayer? No sharp comment?_ She wasn't even looking at him, as if she didn't care he was back, as if she wouldn't have been his murderer.

"Some soldiers informed Khadgar about the mysterious presence of Elune'eth. Never expected to see you hiding like a rat" he rolled his tongue in the last word but she didn't flinch.

With a sigh she climbed down and blinked, reaching the arch and resting on it, facing Suramar.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast" He landed beside her, the earth beneath her feet trembling with the impact. He gazed her features curiously, her fiery look had been replaced by a nostalgic expression, her lips pierced together. The time passed hadn't been nice to her, four deep scars marked her face diagonally while a fifth has left a whole on her chin. She looked at him for a moment before taking a step forward extending the rose.

"Please, give this to Jarod, feed the crocolists with my remains. I want him to forget about his infamous sister, the one who tried to kill him." Her face remained calm the delicate petals swinging with the wind. There was something magical in his mind, her white light invading his senses.

Illidan observed her face not able to accept her defeated words, he hesitatingly took the rose from her hands but before he could react he was lying on his back, Maiev straddling his sides with strong legs, pressing down so he could not scape. She grabbed his horns and pulled down enough to whisper in his ear "You're a complete fool".

He laughed, she have played her cards better than he expected, _maybe my time in the Twisting Nether wasn't that good of a training after all_. Maiev looked down confused, she could kill him right there... the situation was so absurd that she couldn't suppress a twitch on her lips.

"At least let me make a mistake before killing me again" he said still smiling, grabbing her thighs he rolled them leaving him on top. She was still holding his horns leaving their faces dangerously close "Don't think you won't pay for that. But for now" he said giving the rose back to her "let's make amends".

She was struggling beneath him but in truth her body was more than content with the physical contact. Somehow he knew, his infamous smirk was stupidly charming and she took the rose without thinking.

"What are you doing _here_?" He emphasized the last word, with the unusual alliance of elvens in Suramar he couldn't understand why she wasn't reclaiming her privileged position among her people. He stood up, extending a hand to her. She simply ignored him and jumped on her feet, leaving him smiling.

"Leave politics for politicians" she said idly dusting her tunic. "I'd killed half of Suramar in a blink" she moved her eyes to the distant city, its lights and architecture a resemblance of the power of their society now only inhabited by highborns too good to be called Kal'dorei anymore. She remembered the incident in Darnassus and flashes of the murders filled her eyes, their cries still hunted her in dreams, she regretted nothing. She only regretted losing her mind to the point of trying to kill Jarod, being so consumed and lost after killing Illidan.

"Come with me, we can teach them how things are done" he smirked "Khadgar will send more people." He waited, she felt he wasn't planning on leaving alone. She climbed the tree and took her armour from its hidden place between the rocks.

"Wait there" Maiev took off her tunic, blending it carefully. She was left naked in the Suramaritan night, the cold coast breeze touching her skin and from the corner of her eyes she caught Illidan staring. She didn't flinch but faced him and got dressed deliberately slowly, setting every piece of clothing properly before moving to a new one. She left her vest and chest plate for the end letting him admire her upper body for as long as possible. She took a quick look at the bulge on his leathers and couldn't contain a devilish smirk. When her plate was properly in place he turned around facing the ruins of Meredil while she finished setting the rest of her armour.

When she was done Maiev he stood by his side. Illidan turned, he looked tense but didn't have to face her smile, her helmet was were it belonged. She took her tunic and they started walking towards Suramar in complete silence.

The night over Suramar was clear, the stars reflected on the remains of its magical shield and the cold breeze created the perfect background for its ethereal view. Maiev and Illidan walked side by side for its boulevard, arms brushing, always alert in the presence of blood elves that gathered around their portals. In the city entrance she saw Tyrande, surrounded by her sentinels, all of them in their mounts ready for departure. Illidan slowed his pace, his hands into fists, she matched his pace walking in unison, the tense emanating from him reaching her skin through her armour.

"Not a word" Somehow he knew she was observing, he kept walking, chin up. Maiev didn't have any intention on wasting the air of her lungs talking about her, she preferred keeping her opinions to herself. Tyrande was a delicate topic for both, her shadow covered Illidan's life and hers. It was going to be easier if she dissapeared before they arrived.

As if she could hear Maiev's thoughts Tyrande glanced in their direction, her surprised expression unmasked followed by a disgusted twitch of her lips. At this point of their stories Maiev didn't know if it was for her, Illidan or both but she didn't care. Obliged to show some respect she lightly bowed her head, their pace increasing as they were getting nearer. Tyrande saw it and she quickly turned to talk to Khadgar and shouted her commands to her sentinels. They run in their direction only to open their form and surround both, none of them stopping to let the others pass. She could hear Illidan hold his breath as she passed beside him not even sharing a glance in his direction. He didn't bother facing anywhere else than his front, hearing Khadgar greeting them in the distance with a tired face. It was quite late and in the archmage's face was written the story of the hard negotiations, for a human it might have been insufferable to deal with a court of Highborns, probably even more exasperating than it was for her.

"Are they finished?" Asked Illidan. Khadgar sighed, scratching his forehead nervously and shook his head.

"The High Priestess has had a... disagreement with Thalyssra. We need to amend the situation before it gets out of control." Illidan sighed but remained still.

"Welcome Lady Maiev, we could use your help if things turn out difficult" Kahdgar turned around and started walking south, the great Night Hold before them, the light from it's peak fading after the destruction of the Night Well. He didn't bother asking her anything, she sensed that conversation had already taken place without her and she felt insulted but glad for it. They reached the top of the stairs, the guards bowed their heads to Khadgar but looked suspiciously at them.

"Oh, there you are Archmage we thought we lost you!" The voice came from the stairs, a group of nightborn males highly armed scorted a tall one, dressed with fine silks. His excessive use of ointment and perfume would have make him easy to target on the darkest place. Maiev looked at his face for a second before stopping on her track. Sweat starting to form, hands shaking, breath caught. Illidan missed her by his side and turned around, Maiev was a few steps back paralyzed. He used his sight on the Highborn from the corner of his view and then looked at her behind her helmet.

Khadgar has approached them and they were amicably chatting, Illidan reached Maiev, who wore the most absolute terrified expression and lightly touched her hand. His wings covered them from indiscreet eyes but she was still looking in their direction without blinking. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, she moved her eyes to him afraid to say the word out loud.

"Elian" she whispered. Illidan didn't know at first, his fuzzy mind wandering through memories. Maiev saw painfully how his face changed from confusion to sorrow only to switch into hate. He growled, unable to stop himself, and showed his teeth. His grip on her hand tightened, his body tense with contained rage.

"Not now. We must go" the group of men were approaching them from behind immersed in their chatting. Illidan saw her face contort in pure horror and her hand move to her glaive.

"So, who is your friend?" He heard Elian say at his back. Their attention were on them and Illidan intended to use it in his favour.

"Salute. Don't speak. Leave this to me." Illidan whispered, he saw her piercing her lips together trying to contain a sob, her eyes closed tightly. If they didn't leave soon it would be a bloodshed. "Maiev?" He shook her hand, she slightly nodded and he let go of her turning around.

"Oh Illidan Stormrage Ishnu- alah. We're very pleased you decided to stay in our beautiful city for a while." Elian seemed to be used to this kind of pleasantries, his fake words didn't flatter him but he bowed his head nonetheless. "Please let me know if you need anything to make your stay more...pleasurable" he hissed the last word and Illidan clenched his teeth at what he meant. His body was half covering Maiev but he still felt her shaky hand holding into his left wing.

"A pleasure. I may excuse myself our...friend is very tired and needs some rest. Surely we can talk about some special requests of mine tomorrow if you are not too busy" he let the hint get his ears, Elian's mouth salivated and swallowed in anticipation.

"Oh no no! Please let my guards know and I'll meet you as soon as I can. Everything for a friend" he extended his hand and Illidan shook it, trying to suppress the instinct of chopping his head off.

"Khadgar." He bowed his head to him and turned around. "Ready?" He sensed her eyes still tightly closed, she nodded and without thinking grabbed her by the waist and jumped pushing them up, flapping vigorously so they couldn't hear her sobs.

Maiev held on tightly to his neck, she felt stupid and useless. Her terror for Elian had paralyzed her on the only chance to get her revenge. The tears on her neck left a freezing trace while drying out with the night's wind, in contrast Illidan's heat was trespassing her armour reaching her chest. Illidan held on tightly, changing the angle while they descended, her body limp in his arms. Maiev felt them hovering over the trade district, landing on a balcony. Without letting go he opened the curtains and left her on her feet beside the bed. He moved with caution, she was still holding tightly to him. When he felt her easing her grip Illidan opened his arms letting her go. He took a couple of steps back and pointed around vaguely.

"They offered me this room. Take it, I don't use it".

Maiev's eyes wandered through the place, empty of personal belongings, after all what would someone who just came back to life have but memories?. The only sign of life was the half made bed, approaching the tiny bed side table with only a blue glass oil lamp she took of her helmet and gloves. The clasp of her cloak let it fall with a sound thud and unchained her shoulder blades. Illidan remained still watching the scene unfold unable and unwilling to make any comment but alert of what may happen.

Maiev sat heavily on the bed covering her face with a frustrated sigh. Collect yourself.

" About what happened..."

"Nothing happened" Illidan didn't want to roam on painful memories, belittling the episode would help her keep focused.

She looked up at him, his fierce expression hiding his true intentions. She didn't have the emotional strength neither to confront him nor thank him so Maiev caught sight of a bowl of grapes in the corner desk and leaned to grab it, to distract herself from the unpleasant silence. She poured them a goblet of wine and offered one to him without looking. Their fingers touched and an electrical clasp filled the air, surprising them. They felt it and Maiev rushed to return to her position in the bed, leaving the chair at the desk for Ilidan to use. He looked around, passed through the curtains and sat on the balcony's floor. He took a sip of his drink, enjoying the bitterness and letting the fruity aroma filled his nostrils and settle on his brain. He didn't manage to remember the last time he enjoyed himself, the last time he sat and listened to the music of the night, when the weight on his shoulders didn't bury him to wish his death every second of his existence. Certainly that moment for himself would be the last until his so much proclaimed destiny would finish him in the most horrific way, because if he was sure of something was that his end wouldn't be as merciful as the one Maiev gave him and somehow he wished to be disintegrated so not even a tiny bit of his soul would remain to reappear in the Nether. Illidan faced down enjoying the weight of the goblet in his hand, embracing its coldness and thinking that this time it was no chance for mistakes, he was truly carrying the responsibility of saving Azeroth with its army at his back and he will gloriously die if he had to.

Illidan stood, finished his drink and left the goblet on the floor. He had to take care of some things before their time in Suramar expired, that were destined to be soon. With a fiery flapping of his wings Illidan impulsed himself into the night leaving the building at his back.

Maiev caught his silhouette disappearing and let a sigh of relief out her body. In all her years as a warden she never felt stuck in front of an enemy, let alone if that enemy was a personal vendetta. With Elian it has felt different, somehow she was the result of his abuses and still couldn't deal with his presence. Her mind started going through the hypothetical situations that could have taken place: what if she saw him alone? What if he recognised her? What if she felt paralyzed? In all those years his satisfied smile still haunted her in dreams, she never detached herself completely from those past events, they made her the woman she was.

After going around the room she caught sight of a small bath protected solely by a thin curtain. Those Suramaritans really were admirers of fine silks and used them everywhere. She started to fill the bath and surprised herself when she felt the temperature of the room rise. She shouldn't have felt surprise knowing the uncontrolled used of arcane in that city but she welcomed the new sensations as a perfect excuse to release her tensions and think clearly on her way to bring down Elian.

Maiev left the bath against her will. Her fuzzy mind and sloppy steps marked her way to the bed, feeling strangely content with herself. She had come to the resolution of getting to fulfill his revenge as soon as it was possible, leaving her the possibility to escape. Nobody would link her to the event. Surprisingly for Maiev, Illidan was setting his hooves in the balcony when her head hit the soft silky pillow. Looking at her feet his imponent silhouette was just a distorted form. He was carrying something in his hand, the bottom leaking its thick content easily recognisable even through the curtains, its metallic scent so familiar to her.

Illidan set aside the silky material and got into the room, fel eyes on her sitting form in the bed, eyes questioning. There was blood spilled on his chest, his hands were soaked. He stood at the end of the bed, she couldn't stand waiting any longer and tried to take hold of the bag that was already living a disgusting pool on the floor. Illidan took her wrist and she backed up her arm, looking at the mark of his fingers painted on her skin. He sighed and turned to face the desk, his back deliberately to her and she could hear the ruffle sound of the bag being opened. She moved nervously trying to get a peak of what was in it when she heard a soggy thud and heard Illidan's hooves take to tentative steps to the side.

Illidan took Elian's head from the soaked bag and set it on the desk. She saw it briefly before launching herself to him striking a punch on his face. Illidan took it stoically, he didn't doubt she would have already made plans to assassinate him but after seeing her reaction he feared for her sanity if she was ever left alone with him. Maiev's eyes were burning with unshed hot tears of frustration.

"I promised you long ago." His words soft, it stroke him they sounded more like a pathetic excuse than the real reason behind his actions. Maiev was striking him again when he catched her wrists lowering to her eye level.

"Fuck you" she shouted, struggling under his grip "He was mine. You had no right"

"You were his" Illidan emphasized the last word rising his tone, causing a hit of surprise in Maiev making the struggling moves subside. "I promised you." he said in a low voice, forcing her to understand his wasn't an empty promise.

She pressed her lips forcefully against his, devouring. Their kisses were hungry and violent, no trace of affection behind them. She opened her eyes and looked at Elian and bit on Illidan's lip, tasting his vile blood on her mouth causing him to push her, landing on the bed.

Her robe was opened letting Illidan get sight of her soft breasts showing timidly between the silky clothes. Maiev kept ignoring Illidan not caring what he would do to her just picturing how she would have killed Elian and how much he would have suffered before reaching his end. Illidan opened his leathers catching sight of Maiev's opened legs, his hot member throbbing with desire. Still he knew he wouldn't get any, he was there for her and because of her and he would bring her peace at any cost.

Maiev's eyes travelled lazily to Illidan's and got sight of the image at her feet. Illidan's member was hard and ready in his hand while he stroked it firmly, never losing sight of her. She took off her robe completely and extended a hand that he deliberately ignored jumping unceremoniously over her. They glanced each other waiting for the other's first move when Maiev grabbed him by his neck, he pushed himself into her.

"Use me." He said in a harsh tone, the claps of her hands slapping his face harder as the seconds passed. "Let it all out, I can take it."

Her nails burning in his face, pressing harder, scratching the skin, ripping out his face letting the vile liquid pour from his wounds and fall over her chest. Maiev contoured her body backwards, burying her head in the pillow beneath letting out a heartrending cry full of hate and pain. Illidan stopped on his tracks momentarily scared of what that'll do to her but then he felt her hands reaching his ass, pushing him into her with ferocity, demanding him to keep his promise. Once again.

Her face shifted, her eyes widened when they sighed Elian's horrified expression mimicking her gestures, mouth open with teeth showing in a ferocious grimace as if he was still trying to defend his life, as she was trying to let the self-hatred she had felt because of him sink into her soul again. Maiev kept fighting him but instead was Illidan the voluntary victim of her violence. With a sharp rush of air Illidan felt the recognisable burning of a clean cut on his chest, her fast moves and deathly nails would write the story of that night on his body. He would willingly pay the price if only to keep her mind at ease.

She was demanding and he obeyed increasing the rhythm and intensity of his thrusts but always alert, focused on her face and catching the shine forming in the corner of her eyes. He didn't take any pleasure in it, he was only the instrument in her redemption.

And then she shut her eyes, arms circling around his neck, lips seeking equals.

"Set me free" the pain in her words were his only motivation, he kept his lips on hers, her hands pushing back and pulling all at once, his thrusts hard and determinately precise. She was reaching the edge, Elian's face the only image behind her eyelids, how he raped her, how he tortured her, how he enjoyed her suffering and then her eyes popped open and focused on the head resting on the desk and she came, hard, unexpectedly. Her cries swallowed by Illidan, cries of rage and release.

Before she could register what happened Elian's face was covered and she was gripping Illidan's body to hers, her own desperate crying muffled on his neck, his hard member withdrawing from inside and his arms pressing her to him, whispering loving words, soothing her nervous heart. Maiev didn't remember how long she cried but his arms never let go, his lips never stopped kissing her hair, his warmth got her grounded to their present. Slowly her mind lost its trace, her heart went back to its normal beating and she could only feel the weight of his body leaving hers. She got hold of his neck not wanting to let go, hiding her face and her shame.

"I'm not going anywhere" he whispered and with some quick moves the light in the room disappeared, only the heath warming their naked bodies. Illidan lay on his side taking Maiev in his arms, shielding her in his neck. Her lips kissed the skin, bathing in his musky scent and let sleep wash over her.


End file.
